Vinsmoke Sora
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom | occupation = Queen | status = 2 | epithet = | jva = }} Sora was the late queen of the Germa Kingdom. She was the wife of Vinsmoke Judge, and the mother of Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, and Yonji. Appearance Sora was a young woman with light-colored wavy hair arranged in a similar style to her daughter Reiju's. While bedridden, she wore a light-colored shirt with a v-shaped neck. Personality Sora was a very kind and caring woman, with great strength of character. She loved her children and was fiercely protective of them, believing that they should grow up with normal human emotions and not mindless killing machines. As a result, she did everything in her power to resist the experiments of her husband, Judge, to the point of sacrificing her own life. Sora doted in particular on Reiju and Sanji, the only two of her children to exhibit empathy and compassion, in order to encourage these traits. She could also be very emotional, as she readily burst into tears when she confided in Reiju and Époni Sanji's acts of kindness. Abilities and Powers As queen consort of the Germa Kingdom, Sora had authority over its citizens before her death, although her command appeared to be second to that of her husband's. She also had great scientific expertise, as she created a special kind of drug to counter her husband's planned genetic modification of their children, although it was only successful with one child. The drug also has lethal side effects as it caused her constitution to slowly weaken until she eventually passed away. History Sometime in the past, Sora married Judge, thereby becoming queen consort of the Germa Kingdom. She gave birth to their first child and only daughter, Reiju, before later becoming pregnant with fraternal quadruplet sons. Before their sons were born, Sora argued with her husband about giving their children genetic modifications. She was against him turning their sons into emotionless beings, but Judge was only concerned with giving them the physical power and emotional coldness to fight and win wars. Sora was eventually forced to undergo surgery, but she took a drug that was intended to counteract the effects of the surgery. However, the drug she took only affected Sanji, while weakening her health to the point of death. Despite this, Sora had no regrets and was immensely overjoyed and proud whenever Sanji showed signs of kindness. In her final years, Sora was bedridden in the Germa Kingdom's medical ward, where she was attended to by Époni. On one occasion, Sanji visited his mother and gave her a meal that he had prepared for her; even though it looked and tasted terrible, she ate the meal and said it was delicious. On another occasion, Sanji told her that he hoped she would recover soon, leaving her in tears. Sora was also regularly visited by Reiju, to whom Sora would often speak happily about Sanji and his continued emotional growth. Sora later died prior to the Germa Kingdom's invasion of East Blue 13 years ago. Trivia * Sora shares her name with the fictional protagonist of the comic Sora, Warrior of the Sea, who was known to oppose Germa 66. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Queens Category:North Blue Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Germa Kingdom Characters